


Installation Art

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Finding the perfect place for art is a serious task that should not be trusted to one's father.





	Installation Art

**Author's Note:**

> So Bones wasn't feeling well today, so I wrote them a fluffy fic. Feel better soon!

There was a time that when the words began to swim before Caleb's eyes it meant that he could read for another hour before passing out, but now, it meant that it was time for a break. Caleb scooted his chair away from his desk and stretched. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. After much consideration, Caleb decided that he was not a big fan of growing older.

A tug on his coat interrupted his thoughts. Caleb looked down to see Molly, his precious little girl, holding a picture in her pudgy toddler fist. "Do you want to show me something?" Caleb asked. 

Molly nodded very seriously and reached up her tail swishing behind her. With a small smile, Caleb picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Now, let's see your latest work." With a little coaxing, she let go of the drawing and Caleb examined it.

He had no clue what it was supposed to be. There were jagged orange scribbles and large uneven swirls of blue with three lines of green. "Hmmm, bold use of color. Can you tell me about your process?"

Molly nodded solemnly. "Adab. Hababa du. Ebabed wug tubo."

"Ah, ja, I see what you're going for here. This might be your most ambitious work yet. Shall we chose a place of honor for it?" Caleb asked.

Molly tugged on his arm nodding. 

"Very well then," Caleb said as he stood up still holding Molly. "How's this wall?" The wall of his study was hidden for all the drawings that Molly had done. 

Molly shook her head and Caleb had to crane his head back to avoid getting hit by her horns. "Where should it go then?" he asked. She pointed out to the hall and then pointed to the living room. "An excellent choice. Now Mama can see it as often as she'd like too." 

Caleb started to put the picture on the wall next to the bookshelf, but Molly tugged on his arm and shook her head. "Tabina bada." She pointed to the the corner where Frumpkin's cat bed was.

"Ah, for Frumpkin. He always admires your work." Caleb snapped his fingers and Frumpkin popped onto his bed. Both Frumpkin and Molly supervised Caleb as he stuck the drawing on the wall low enough for the cat to enjoy whenever he wished.

"Hanging another masterpiece, I see," Jester said from behind Caleb. She gave him a quick kiss as he stood up.

Caleb returned the kiss bending down a little. "This one has the honor of being the first in the Frumpkin collection."

"Oh," Jester said in feigned surprise. "We'll need to let Molly's adoring public know about the latest expansion of her exhibits immediately."

"Speaking of expansions," Caleb said setting a hand on his wife's pregnant belly, "how's this one doing?"

Jester smirked at him and slapped his hand away. "It's doing fine. Just like the five times you Messaged me in the last hour."

"I didn't-" he paused and counted the times he messaged her. "It was only 5 Messages in an hour and 6 minutes."

Jester chuckled and kissed him on the nose. 

Molly tugged on her skirt. "Mama," she said reaching up.

Caleb scooped Molly up. "Mama has to wait to pick you up again. You have to settle for Papa until your little sibling is here."

"Bagda," Molly admonished sternly. Caleb found himself wishing that he could cast Comprehend Languages to speak toddler, but it was about as pointless as casting it on a kenku.

Jester giggled and pressed a kiss on Molly's horn. "I can't wait to give rides again either, but Papa's not that bad at them."

Molly pouted looking thoroughly unconvinced, but she snuggled into Caleb's shoulder. 

"Is that supposed to be Frumpkin?" Caleb whispered to Jester.

"Of course it it," Jester whispered back. "Who else could it be?"

Caleb stared down at the picture. He loved his family dearly, but despite their best efforts, he still didn't understand their art.


End file.
